


A Wish Come True

by KasmiAnn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 40th bday bash, Birthday Wishes, M/M, dilf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasmiAnn/pseuds/KasmiAnn
Summary: Draco's wish on his 40th Birthday comes true.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Fred Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48
Collections: Draco’s Birthday Bash Mini Fest





	A Wish Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Draco's Birthday Bash put on by Draco's Den. I was given Fred Weasley to help Draco celebrate.
> 
> I own nothing but the plot!

“Happy Birthday to you!” Draco smiled at his unruly and sloshed group of friends singing to him and ducked his head. He closed his eyes to think of his birthday wish, the 40 candles flickering atop his cake patiently. 

He knew what he wanted this year. He wanted to live his truth. Scorpius was grown, his divorce from Astoria was final, his parents had reached an age where they stopped fighting every tradition and just enjoyed living their lives peacefully. 

Deep brown eyes flooded his mind. Kind, understanding eyes, complimented by a smattering of freckles. Flirtatious eyes that Draco hoped were giving off the signals he thought they were. 

Draco opened his eyes and searched the crowd, finding those eyes staring intently at him. A crinkle in the corner of each eye indicated a smile was forming. His eyes traveled down to that smile, the full pink lips that Draco dreamed of. The voice and laugh that came from those lips sent shivers down his spine, gooseflesh across his body, a surge of desire to his groin.

He had tried to ignore the feelings, he really did. It would have been easier had they not been business partners, stuck working together day in and day out. Their tight quarters at the shop left little physical space and their bodies touched multiple times a day. 

Hand touching hand. 

Knees brushing as they sat at the workbench together. 

Full body contact against his back as they maneuvered around each other.

It wasn’t just physical though. They talked about everything, they fought over good and bad ideas, they joked and laughed. 

Most importantly Draco was accepted. He was forgiven. He felt loved. He was _in_ love. 

Draco took a deep breath, closed his eyes once more, and blew a stream of air towards the candles. 

He could do this. 

_Right?_

“What’d you wish for mate?” Fred asked mischievously, winking at Draco as the smoke from his candles cleared. 

Draco walked around the table towards the red-head and grabbed Fred’s shirt tightly in his fist. “The courage to do this.” He reached up and pulled Fred’s head towards his and planted a kiss firmly on his lips.

Fred’s eyes widened in shock before he jerked the blonde tightly against his body and returned the kiss, sliding his tongue along Draco’s lower lip. He sucked the same lip into his mouth and nipped it with his teeth. Draco parted his lips and allowed Fred's tongue to entwine with his own, a low groan coming from deep in his throat. Around them their friends had mixed reactions; some gasped in shock, some whistled.

Draco pulled back, his cheeks growing pink as he realized what he had done.

“I -- I’m sorry-,” he started, his apology cut short as Fred placed a finger on his lips.

“Don’t you dare apologize.” He grinned at him and placed his forehead against Draco’s. “Took you long enough.”

“I’m in love with you.” Draco blurted out quickly, ducking his chin to his chest to avoid Fred’s stare.

Fred reached out and nudged his chin back up with his hand so he could look Draco in the eyes. “I’m in love with you too.” 

Draco sighed and melted into Fred’s arms as Fred pulled him in for a hug. He placed kisses along Draco’s jawline, a rumble of laughter bubbling through his lips as he whispered in his ear.

“Happy Birthday my love.”


End file.
